


Chalk dust

by Val_Creative



Series: 100DaysofFemslash [87]
Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Angst and Romance, Canon Era, Disasters, F/F, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 05:44:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14466291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: There's no room in this world for anything as precious as lovers, not even in the oncoming storm. Selina doesn't want ruins and rubble either.





	Chalk dust

**Author's Note:**

> I just got home from Infinity War and I find it hilarious that I'm posting DC Comics things. Anywoo. Thanks for reading my teeny tiny fic and any thoughts/comments appreciated! Selina and Jen were def a thing in this movie and I keep thinking about it when I rewatch!

 

087\. Chalk dust

*

Jen says every house in Gotham belongs to _them_ now, every shattered window, picture frame, bulb.

She kisses Selina's chin, down her neck, being as tender as can be in those phantom, heated touches. Jen's spit-slick, scorching kisses once could reel Selina's head, wreck her, claim her for pleasure.

There's no room in this world for anything as _precious_ as lovers, not even in the oncoming storm. Selina doesn't want _ruins_ and rubble either.

On the third floor of some administration building, fully abandoned and gray in smoky cinders, with Jen breathing frantically on her collarbone, Selina gyrates her lower body on Jen's thigh, too _far_ from an orgasm, too brooding to heed any want.

Gotham falls, too injured to stop any of this.

*

 

**Author's Note:**

> 100 Prompts - Table A [here](https://78.media.tumblr.com/bd7b6de9b84c472520c758941f995663/tumblr_p3hplb8Kla1qh1cr6o1_500.png). Link to all tables [here](https://100-prompts.livejournal.com/692.html)


End file.
